srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Battleship Fast
HERE'S THE FCHOKING PLOT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BuddhaCharlie invites LegoSaur, A Wikia contributor and the Kroodile to choke on a boat. Tenzin Gyatso can't make it because his avatars are so sromp that they would sink the boat the moment he got on, and ecen if it didn't, his massive genitals would. Tenzin Gyatso, left behind, becomes addicted to Katw Ahoujn, a game that is so sromp it can make grown men cryy from sheer sromp, and accidentally awakens Wishrw, a notorious Bush/Cheney activist that threatens to engage in voter suppression, and it is illegal. Tenzin Gyatso tries to stop her, but she escapes to find the boat, planning to attack it to make it submit to her will. Meanwhile, the powerful motelnet and its ice officers are plotting to attack important sromp locations. Tenzin Gyatso wants to warn the boat crew about the impeding attack by communicating with his Afro, but none of the crew members have their Afro because BuddhaCharlie told them "frick Afros they suck euuuuuugh" and confiscated them all. Wishrw begins assembling a giant ship to attack the boat with, using pieces of destroyed tanks and planes from the US military. Tenzin Gyatso tries to find and stop her, but cannot find her. LegoSaur, A Wikia Contributor and the Kroodile begin to think BuddhaCharlie is acting a bit strange, because he doesn't choke or eeeeeugh nearly as much as he should. Becoming suspicious, they want to explore the boat, but BuddhaCharlie stops them. Motelnet and the ice officers begin their attack by plundering several sromp museums and destroying their things. Tenzin Gyatso tries to find a way to contact the boat crew but still fails. Meanwhile, Wishrw is almost done with her ship. The Kroodile, having much experience in this matter, sneaks past BuddhaCharlie to investigate the inside of the ship while LegoSaur and A Wikia contributor distract BuddhaCharlie. He goes through the immense structure while finding very strange things. Wishrw finishes her ship and heads off to sea. The ice officers have taken Tenzin Gyatso hostage and are still destroying sromp landmarks everywhere. The Kroodile makes his way to the bottom of the boat, where he finds something shocking: an Apple-made scramp generator, sucking power from all of their Afros. By this time, LegoSaur and A Wikia contributor have failed to keep BuddhaCharlie away, who runs to the room and catches up to the Kroodile. BuddhaCharlie then threatens the Kroodile and corners him, but then LegoSaur arrives and casts sromp magics on BuddhaCharlie, which reveals something shocking: BuddhaCharlie was really Steve Jobs in disguise this whole time. Tenzin Gyatso manages to escape the motelnet through a devious plan and tries yet again to communicate. Steve Jobs then catches all three sromptards in a hold with his immense scramp powers and threatens to kill them all, when suddenly LegoSaur's Afro rings with Tenzin Gyatso's message. A Wikia contributor waits for Steve Jobs to lose focus, then breaks LegoSaur's hold with sromp magics as LegoSaur makes a run to break the machine and grab his Afro. LegoSaur sees Steve get enraged and about to get him, but LegoSaur uses his powers to type battleship fast so that Tenzin Gyatso gets a message. Steve Jobs grabs his Afro and destroys it, but it's too late: the message, which has the boat's exact location in it, was already sent. Tenzin Gyatso prepares his af scanner's jetpack and takes off. Just then, many ice officers break into the room where Steve is keeping all the crew hostage. It is then revealed that the motelnet is a group hired by the prorpro to make Tenzin Gyatso's life miserable. Right when they thought things couldn't possibly get worse, Wishrw's megaship arrives right in front of the boat. The ship arms its gigantic gun and fires oversized birdshot pellets, blowing away a big chunk of the boat. While this happens, a secret room is revealed with the real BuddhaCharlie tied down. A Wikia contributor makes a daring jump and gets to the room to free BuddhaCharlie before Steve has a chance to retaliate. It is then revealed that Wishrw was really only after the boat to dispatch Steve Jobs, due to his high profile and extreme Democrat support, when the ship's gun is fired directly at Steve, harming his face, neck and upper torso. The sromp crew uses this oppurtunity to neutralize Steve's threat with sromp and throw him overboard, and then chasing away the ice officers. Steve Jobs sinks down the ocean, defeated. Wishrw then begins talking with the sromp crew, thinking they are on her side since they helped get rid of Steve. Unfortunately, LegoSaur outright refuses to act like he supports Bush and Cheney to save his life, due to him being extremely whiny about his politics, and so Wishrw changes the ship's aim to them, threatening to destroy them all, right then and there as their boat sinks away. Tenzin Gyatso arrives on his jetpack. Wishrw is surprised he caught up to her. Tenzin Gyatso then tries to attack the ship with sromp, but nothing works. Almost defeated, he falls down to the sinking ship with the rest of the sromptards, when suddenly he remembers Wishrw's greatest weakness that he learnt in Katw Ahoujn: Codeine can be habit-forming. Do not take a larger dose, take it more often, or take it for a longer period of time than prescribed by your doctor. Tenzin Gyatso shoots massive amounts of codeine at the ship, which causes it to corrode. Wishrw tries to flee, but Tenzin Gyatso catches her and uses a spell to seal her back in her game forever, saving the world from her pro-Bush ways for good. BuddhaCharlie gets up and uses his potent sromp magics to repair the boat and drive everyone back to shore. Upon arriving, they find all the wreckage caused by the motelnet. BuddhaCharlie says to not worry as he EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHs hard enough to repair everything with sromp. Tenzin Gyatso definitely learns his lesson and plays Katw Ahoujn for the rest of his life. Category:Artickees